


Daredevil: Born Again

by MarvelStories616



Series: Marvel Phase 1 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Born Again, Defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelStories616/pseuds/MarvelStories616
Summary: Matt Murdock, who was presumed dead, wakes up in a church with priests and nuns. After training in the church, he tries to bring back his old friend, Elektra, back into the light. Facing off against a new face in town.(I have two accounts (Wattpad and Archive) and I post the same stories. So if you want to see the same stories, you can check wattpad too lol.)





	1. The Church

Matt Murdock woke up in a bed, as he felt bandages and wounds on his body. He could sense that he was in some type of church. He tried to sit down on his bed.

"Mr. Murdock, you should be resting." Someone said, approaching him

"Who are you? Where am I?" Murdock said confused

"I am just a nun here, there is nothing to worry about. But for your question to where you are, you must find it out yourself."

"How did I get here? All I remembered was getting crushed by stones."

"We heard news of this, Daredevil. Our church decided to bring you in once we heard that he was presumably dead. But instead, we found you getting crushed by a rock." 

"What does that mean."

"Mr. Murdock, you have already died. Consider this your second life."

"That is, quite disturbing. May I ask what type of church is this?"

"Not type Mr. Murdock, what religion. This is a Born Again church."

"Well, that goes against my religion because I am actually a Roman Catholic."

"That does not matter, because we will be teaching you the ways of our religion. We will also be teaching you how to be a professional fighter."

"First of all, I am extremely fine with my religion. Secondly, if you haven't heard of me, I am actually one of the most highly skilled and trained fighters in the whole world. So if you will excuse me, I will be leaving."

"May I remind you that there is no eacape until you have finished training with us." The nun said, as Matt stood up and started making his way out

"That is extremely frightening." Murdock said sarcastically

He tried making his way out by feeling the walls as he touched it. The bandages started falling off as he walked farther, looking for an exit.

"Is this place a damn maze?" Murdock thought

"Mr. Murdock, we advise you to stop and actually speak with us."

"Shut up, I going back outside."

"Mr. Murdock, that's a dead end."

"I knew it, this is a maze." He said, moving the other direction

"It is not a maze, it is just a extremely confusing design to our church."

"Which is equal to a damn maze." Matt said, as he felt the door knobbed on front of him

"Before you open it, Matt Murdock. We may not completely convince you to stay with us but we can guarantee something. Train and study with us, your vision will be crawling back to you."

Matt thought about it for a second, he remembers the times he had his vision until it was lost. Once he lost his vision, he felt pain, anger and suffering. The only thing that gave him a purpose was to fight, as the Daredevil.

"Don't you talk about my vision again." Matt said, as he opened the door

It felt extremely cold once he opened the door. He closed it but before he closed it, he felt it was in an extremely tall building.

"Tell me where the hell am I." Matt said, blowing his hands

"Don't you know it already, we are in a church." She said, giggling

"That is not funny, where is this church located."

"You could have found it the easy way but you decided to open the door."

"You still didn't answer my question, where am I."

"Mr. Murdock, could you please open the door."

"Why not, nobody could push me off."

"Please, just do it."

He stood up and held the door knob. He felt something was about to happen once he will open the door.

"One piece of advise before you open the door. Concentrate and feel your environment."

Once he opened the door, he concentrated really hard as the coldness struck his body. But once he concentrated enough, he could see mountains over mountains from far away. The nun closed the door and Matt kneeled on the floor.

"Teach me, how do I get my vision back."

"You shall be teached, but it must take a lot of training. We shall train you to be the greatest fighter in hand to hand combat, and you shall also learn our religion."

"As long as I get my vision back and see my friends again, I will do your bidding."

"Follow me."

**\--20 minutes later--**

"Now that I have showed you around, this is were you will be staying."

Matt felt the room, it was very small but good enough for him to sleep. The bed was comfortable and a table for him to write or read on it.

"May I ask but do you have a telephone here."

"Yes there is, it is beneath the table inside the middle row." 

"Thank you for the comfortable room. I appreciate it."

"You are certainly welcomed, our training begins 5:00 in the morning."

Matt reached for the phone and called someone.

" _Who is this?_ " Luke asked through the phone

"This is Matt Murdock, remember me _?_ " 

" _Hell yes I do, aren't you supposed to be buried in rubble._ "

"Well I am apperently in a church in the Himalayas. Can you guys please rescue me?" 

" _Might take us a while until we reach you but we will try._ "

"Thanks, see you in a few days."

" _Few days or a few weeks?"_

"Just come over here and rescue me." Matt said as he hung up the phone

"What the hell have I done." He thought

 


	2. The Himalayas

**\--Himalayas--**

Matt Murdock woke up on his bed, as he felt somewhat tired. He looked around his room and saw a letter on his desk.

"Why would they go inside my room without me knowing?" Matt thought

He felt the letter which read that training was 6:00.

"Shit, it's 7:00 already." Matt said

"Indeed it is Murdock. Why have you walk up on this irregular time?" The nun said

"I've got to say, the beds are comfortable."

"That is not a valid excuse Mr. Murdock, please come outside and train with us." 

"Do you have any shirts around here. I need to change to a different outfit."

"We actually do have one for you, and it's the perfect size. Follow me into the armory."

Matt stood up and followed the nun. He discovered the deeper parts of the church as it was attached to a mountain.

"When did you build this church?" Matt asked, holding the stone walls

"We ourselves do not know as well, we have just made sanctuary here. But we have speculated it to be around 1400's."

"No wonder, you got some walls broken here. When did you discover this place?" 

"Around 20 years ago, we have been running from civilization since it had turned into something else. Ever since, we have never come close to New York, or any of the places you find now, we stay here."

"Well then, how did I get here if you're not allowed to go out."

"I have sent someone to bring you here."

"Ok then."

They entered the armory as it was filled with weapons for training. Matt got interested with the staffs there as it was symbolized with symbols.

"What are those symbols for?"

"It ranks our people who train here. The people who train are currently doing a session as of now so you must hurry." The nun said, leaving the room

"By the way, where is the shirt?" Matt asked

"It is over there, in the chest colored in brown."

Matt tried to open it but it was locked. He walked around the room as he tried to at least find a key, searching through the staffs. He felt a key placed near the door with the words 'Armory Chest'.

"That's a easy way to find your stuff." Matt thought

He opened the chest and with suprise, he felt his suit. 

"Ok, why is this here."

He went downstairs with his suit and heard people grunting and fighting.

"Nice punch, but that aint' enough." Someone said

"What the hell am I doing." Matt thought to himself

"Look, it's a devil with ears."

Matt walked up to the person and held him with his hands up in the air.

"They're horns."

"Enough, you are built to fight, not to tease and be childish. Back to work now." The nun said

"Yeah, dumbass." Matt said

"That goes for you as well Mr. Murdock. Please try not to harm them as we are training them."

"C'mon, he was already fighting with a new trainee. Don't I have some 'off limits' signs on my body."

"I thought you were a highly skilled warrior. And where is your staff?"

"I needed a staff?"

"Why do you think we placed staffs upstairs."

"Then, I'll get one." Matt said, walking up the stairs

**\--1 hour later--**

After training, everyone walked inside the showers and started taking a shower. Matt noticed that the training was basic, he had done that ever since he started being the Daredevil. He walked over to the nun and talked to her.

"You do know that I've been doing this for about 25 years now."

"And you will be guiding these students under your light."

"Did you see them treat me earlier? They were treating me like a new kid in school."

"Just like any other kid in school, they will get use to you and they will become your allies."

"I don't want to lead an army of uneducated guys into battle."

"That is why I am entrusting this to you."

"Whatever, I'm going back upstairs."

"On the way back, please put back the staff." 

"Yes, I will." Matt said, struggling going up the stairs

**\--10 minutes later--**

"All I want is my vision back, that's all I want and they put me through this training bullshit for me to just get my vision back." Matt thought

One thing he enjoyed was the beds as it was comfortable for him but the room felt dark, small and old.  
He doesn't even need his eyes to feel how bad the room is.

"Matt, we need to show you something before you continue your training."

"What is it, more dumbasses like the guys I saw earlier."

"No, it's someone you might even know."

Matt, once again, followed the nun and went upstairs this time. He could tell it was around 10:30 in the morning as he was walking upstairs.

"Where are you taking me this time?" Matt asked

"To the medical bay, I need to show you something."

They reached the bay in a few minutes and Matt felt the glass as he stopped. 

"So, is this like a medical room or something?" 

"Indeed it is, now I need you to concentrate and relax yourself, see who is inside the room."

Matt tried to relax, breath in and out to try and bring his vision back like the day before. He tried his best as he saw little of his eyes open. After a while, his eyes opened fully and saw who was behind the door. He closed his eyes immidietaly and banged on the glass.

"Mr. Murdock, please stop." The nun said as she pulled him away from the glass.

"Elektra, Elektra!"


	3. Open Your Eyes

**\--Himalayas--**

"Please calm down Mr. Murdock." The nun said

"Why is she there, she's not supposed to be here?!" Matt shouted

"We had to get everyone out Mr. Murdock, we can't just bring you in by yourself."

At this point, Matt had relaxed already but is still questioning about why Elektra is here.

"May I at least speak to her?" Matt asked

"She is resting, in a few days you may speak with her."

"I can hear her heartbeat, she's breathing fine. I think she's awake, just give her a nudge."

"If she can be awaken, let her sleep first, she had been heavily injured from the rubble."

"Ok, ok. I'll let it go for now."

"That is the right thing to do Mr. Murdock. Now, prepare for our mass, it will be held at 6:00 in the afternoon."

"So I'll be wearing this costume for the mass." Matt said sarcastically

"If you wish to, besides I won't be arguing with the priest."

Matt returned to his room and tried to find a shirt. He looked everywhere and stumbled upon a shirt and wore it. It was quite tight but he knew it was the only thing he could wear for now.

"Where are you Luke." Matt thought to himself

"Mr. Murdock, we are going to have lunch now." The nun said

"Just call me Matt. I'll pass for lunch, I not very hungry."

"If you wish to join us, you may. The dining room is just near the medical bay."

"Ok, thanks for reminding me."

Matt sat down and thought for a while. Will they ever reach him again? Is New York safe as he entrusted Danny to protect it? Are the Avengers waging war in New York again? All of these thoughts flew through Matt mind as he thought of one other thing. How is Elektra?

"Elektra, how the hell did you get here." Matt thought

He stood and walked slowly upstairs. He didn't meet anyone on the way to the medical bay as he thought everyone was eating lunch. Slowly, as he made his way to te medical bay, he heard a heartbeat beating. A specific heartbeat of someone he once knew. He opened the door silently and walked over to Elektra.

"Hey Elektra, do you remeber me?" Matt said quietly, "Elektra, can you hear me?"

She was still asleep as Matt kept on trying to wake her up.

"What does it take to wake this girl up?" Matt thought to himself

After a few more minutes, she finally woke up and furiously grabbed Matt's throat.

"Who are you and where am I?!" Elektra shouted

"You're fine here, you're in the Himalayas." Matt said, trying to remove her hand

"And who are you."

"I think you remember me as Matt Murdock, please let go of your hand." Matt said, as he fell on the floor

"Matt? I thought you died fighting against Frank."

"Your wrong Elektra, you did."

Elektra paused for a moment, gasping at the words that came from Murdock's mouth.

"How come I'm still alive and talking?" Elektra asked confused

"You've been, I don't know how to explain this." Matt said, "I think resurrected is the right term."

"Damn, I never thought that I'll get a second chance."

"Well, here you are now laying on a bed. There's still a lot for me to explain but I'll find a time to tapk about it."

"Matt, you must not be interrupting Elektra's sleep." The nun said

"Who are you?" Elektra asked, looking at the nun

"I am a nun in this church, Elektra. Will you excuse me, Matt, we have a mass to attend to."

"Oh yes, right. I'll be back Elektra." Matt said

Elektra watched as Matt walked out the door as he attented a mass. He could see the beauty of the building, although it is old it still gets the modern feel to it.

**\--1 hour later--**

"I've observed that you are very quiet, Matt." The nun said

"It's probably the skills I have inherited from my job." Matt said, as they left the chapel

"You may also use your skills in teaching the young ones."

"I'm not sure about that, I'm not a great teacher."

"I think you would make a marvelous teacher." The nun said, as they walked to the balcony and saw the people train

"I'll think about it. I'm sure these guys will grow into something bigger someday. I may need the help of Elektra because she is also a skilled fighter but we can make it through this. It will only take a couple of months."

Matt was impressed as the people started training at a high level. He knew it would be easy to train these kids.

"I hope the Luke and the others don't come and get me." Matt thought

 


	4. The Truth

**\--1 month later--**

Elektra and Matt looked on as the young ones trained. In the span of  a month, they have already developed and showed there skills.

"You were right, Matt. These guys have already developed at a good level and speed." Elektra said

"What can you say, I'm the one who trained them." Matt said, as he laughed

"Don't give me that shit Murdock, I also trained them."

"I know, Elektra. I was just playing with you."

"I still don't remember what happened in that Midland Circle thing."

"All I could remember was debris falling on me. Yesterday I remembered someone carrying me out of the place."

"It must be the person the nuns sent. I'm suprised how the person would know the place in and out."

"I just love these small talks we have from time to time. It brings back our memories, me and you."

"I'm not hugging you."

They both laughed for a moment. Matt could not remember the last time Elektra laughed, it seemed like that was her first ever laugh. He looked at the sunset and headed back to his room.

"Here we are, the same old room, again." Matt said, as he tried to fix his bed

He laid down and rested for a moment. After all this time, he can't figure out what was the name of the nun he stayed with all this time.

"I need to know her name before I leave this place." Matt thought

Suddenly, he heard a ring from the phone. He picked it up and was glad to here his old friend he always knew and trust.

"Who the hell is this?" Matt asked, questioning who was calling him

" _It's your old pal Matt, it's Foggy._ " Foggy said through the phone

Matt could feel happiness that he could finally talk with his best friend but also felt guilt that he had not talk to him in a long time.

"Foggy, I miss you so much. It's been like what, 2 months?"

" _It's actually been 1 month, Matt. By the way, where the hell have you been?_ "

"After the explosion in Midland Circle, I was brought to the Himalayas by nuns."

" _Have you been drinking Matt, 'cause it sounds like you've been drinking_." 

"I'm serious, how's New York while I was gone?"

" _Wilson Fisk is back in business, he got out of jail through money and he has hired someone like an assassin. Oh, by the way, Jessica is living in your apartment._ "

"Dammit, I thought I locked my door the last time I left." Matt muttered out

" _I think she likes you._ " Foggy giggled

"That's messed up, Foggy."

After a few minutes of talking, Matt's door suddenly opened which revealed Elektra.

"Who are you talking to?" Elektra asked

"No one, no one." Matt said, "I call you back." As Matt hung up the phone

"The nun is calling us to attend mass, it's already starting."

"Very well then, let's go."

Matt followed Elektra out even though he already remembers the places in the church. He could still feel cold from the outside as he walked to the church.

"Matt, may I talk to you?" The nun asked, who was standing right outside the door of the entrance

"Sure, anything." Matt said

"Elektra, you may proceed to the mass."

"Look, I'm enjoying my stay here. I don't have any problems." Matt said humbly

"It's not about that. I have to tell you the truth."

"What is it? Is there something I don't know."

"There is something that I haven't told you right. The actual person who brought you here was Elektra. And, there is no way we could bring your vision back."

Matt felt something inside of him, hatred. But he knew he had to listen for a moment.

"But, how come I was able to see sometimes?" Matt asked confused

"You were able to see because this mountain harnesses power. It heals back wounds so that is why your father and I had built this church here, with the help of priests."

Matt became more confused, he still had unanswered questions like why she hadn't told him that Elektra brought him there, why did she lie to him that she could not bring his vision back. But there was one thing that she had say that really hit him, 'your father and I'.

"Does that mean your." Matt said, tears almost coming out of his eyes

"Yes Matt, I am your mother." Maggie said

Matt hugged her for a long time. Tears grew on him as it fell on the ground, he was happy that he was with his mother. All this time and searching, she was here all along.

"Let's attend mass now."

A heavy breath could be heard far away, a breath only Matt could here. It was a unfamiliar heartbeat and he knew it was not good. He went inside the church and shouted, "Everyone get down!" 

A bullet flew through the glass of the church and shot the priest in the stomach.

"Matt get out, bring Elektra with you." Maggie said

"I'm not leaving you." Matt said

"You must go, we shall take care of this."

Elektra grabbed Matt's hand and ran through the place. They tried to find a exit out of the place as Matt had a hard time running. A few moments after finding out who his mother is, he had to leave her just because of a simple attack.

"Can you still hold up?" Elektra said, panting

Suddenly, a huge hole opened up where soldiers came out.

"They're not soldiers, they're Fisk's soldiers." Matt said

"Open fire!" A soldier shouted

They avoided the bullets and kept on running, still finding an exit.

"Do you need a mask?" Elektra asked

"I need it so Fisk's soldiers won't report me as Matt Murdock."

"Here, wear this." Elektra wrapped a coat around Matt's head and they hid in the medical bay.

They rested for a while until Elektra spoke up.

"Do you know now what was the name of the nun?"

"Yes, I know it now, sister Maggie."

"Isn't Maggie your mother's name?"

She could just see in his face his depression, he knew he had to leave her again.

"I feel like someone's here." Matt said

"Who is it?" Elektra asked, as Matt opened the door

"Follow me, and we'll get out of here."

They ran around the place until they found a door. Elektra opened it which showed the back part of the church. It seemed to be the generator of the church, it was an open are so they got a glimpse of the mountains.

"There, a helicopter." Elektra said

More soldiers came from behind and Matt and Elektra prepared for battle. They ran at both of them and all of them engaged in battle. The first one that went against Matt, got a broken jaw while he kept on punching the others to come. Elektra gave a sprained rib to one of them and fought side to side with Matt.

"The helicopter is coming closer." Elektra said, still fighting against the soldiers

The helicopter door opens which revealed Danny.

"Do you miss me?" Danny asked

"Why are you here?" Matt asked, taking two soldiers down

"Didn't you call Luke. He told me and I got a chopper to find you out here."

"About a little help?" 

"Sure, no problem." Danny concentrated and released the Iron Fist on the remaining soldiers , thus taking them out

"Ladies first." Matt said, as they got on the chopper

They finally settled in and Danny looked surprised to see Elektra, after fighting her last time.

"So, how was your stay there." Danny said, pointing at the church

"I... I got to meet my mom." A moment of silence followed after that

A few minutes later, Danny spoke up.

"That's a cool experience."


	5. Fresh Air

**\--New York--**

The helicopter that the three were riding on landed on a helicopter bay in New York. Matt could feel the busy streets of the city as they exited the bay. They stopped by the diner in the middle of the city and waited for Foggy.

"You're lucky Murdock that I brought you an outfit to wear." Danny said

"Where did you get these clothing anyway?" Matt asked

"That isn't yours, I bought it for you before you left. Would you like some Chicken Ramen?"

"I'm not sure how the food tastes around here." Elektra said, wearing a simple dress

"Is this your first time eating here? It's just the same as any Japanese, Korean or Chinese resturant. You should try the sushi here, it taste delicious."

Matt could hear from the TV, the releasing of Wilson Fisk. Apparently, someone brought him out of the prison, but being a lawyer he analyzed the situation. He knew the only way Fisk got out was that he sent some money out so he could get out.

"Will we order now?" Danny asked

Matt was too busy watching the news as it really made him interested. The other things that followed were the usual thing you would here in the news. But something came up, a story of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, was he dead?

"It's hard to take back the city as Daredevil." Elektra whispered

"Matt, will we order now? I've been asking you for three minutes." Danny said, annoyed

"Sorry, I was busy listening to the news. Let's just wait for Foggy." Matt said

**\--A few minutes later--**

Matt heard a heartbeat coming, it was calm as it approached the building. He knew exactly who it was.

"Let's order now, he's here." Matt said, as Danny raised his hand

"Matt, there you are." Foggy said, as they both hugged each other, "It's been so long, what the hell have you been doing?"

Foggy could see the depression in Matt's face. He decided to keep away from Matt's experience in the Himalyas and just talk about whats happening in New York.

"So as you know, Matt. Fisk has gotten out of jail, what is the next move of the blind lawyer of Hell's Kitchen." Foggy whispered, as Danny was ordering

"I'm not sure, we should bring him back to jail." Matt said

"That's the problem Matt, I'm not sure if it's possible."

"We'll find a way. Besides, I found a team, the Defenders."

"Yeah, finally you accept us as a team." Danny said

"I accepted it because we can combine our powers to take on anything."

"Anything except the Avengers." Elektra said

"Correct, everyone except for that powerhouse."

"That is actually a problem, the city is hopeless, they have no heroes. Ever since the Avengers Iniative, Stark has been silent, no news on General Ross and Captain America. The only thing that came close was the Spider Guy." Foggy sighed, "you're New York's only hope."

"Jesus, you guys are so loud." Elektra said

"Are you kidding me? One month in church, you still don't know how to respect." Matt said, as the food arrived

"We shall leave that conversation for next time."

"As long as we get to eat, I'm totally fine. But you're still having a talk with me." Matt said, as he ate his ramen

**\--1 hour later--**

After they ate, the four of them were completely full. Elektra had enjoyed the food too much to the point she can't eat until lunch the next day. Elektra agreed with Matt that she will stay with Danny until he solves his identity as Daredevil.

"Should I call a cab now?" Foggy asked

"Yes, I think you should." Matt said, as he tried to grab his cane

"Matt, you didn't bring your cane with you." Danny said, laughing

"Sorry, I usually have it with me." Matt said, as he said his goodbye to the both of them and went outside

Foggy got a cab for both of them to ride in.

"Excuse me driver, but may you bring us to the apartment i-" Foggy was cut off by Matt

"Bring us to Josie's Bar." Matt said

"Want more drinks, huh, Murdock." Foggy said smiling

**\--Josie's Bar--**

Matt and Foggy went inside the bar, he felt like nothing has changed since he left. They both ordered Whiskey as they took there seats.

"It is really great to have you back, Matt." Foggy said

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to return here in the first place."

"So, did you bond with that girl in the church?"

"Yes, we did have some talks but, I was busy training some guys."

"Matt Murdock, lawyer and teacher by day, still the same at night." Foggy giggled

"Please don't mention me as that guy, I don't want to be him anymore."

"Oh please, that's the main reason you came back here. To go kick some ass and save your city."

Matt relaxed for a while, he actually got to have some fun with Foggy again. Soon, there Whiskey arrived and they both cheered to joy, they were back again. 

"I think I need to use the restroom, I ate too much." Foggy said, as he stood up

"Sure, no problem." Matt said, as Foggy walked towards the restroom

He heard and felt footsteps coming his way. It was not a friend of his, or any of the Defenders, it was different. He went inside the bar and sat next to Matt. After that, he knew who it was.

"Hey, Red. How's it been, haven't seen you in a while. You haven't been kicking ass lately." Frank said

"Good to see you, Frank. Just been gone doing some cases."

"Don't give me that shit, when the Devil dissapeared, you did as well. So what did you do in your free time?" 

"I trained, I healed and became stronger."

Frank had to laugh at that statement. He always knew Matt was tough but not to the point of boasting.

"Look I have to tell you something." Frank said, as he leaned near Matt

"What is it Frank? Is it about the person who wants to kill the Devil?"

"You may know about that but, you don't know exactly, who's after you. The only problem is, Fisk is after Murdock and the Devil. So you better watch yourself."

"You really think Fisk's soldiers can kill me? I killed more of them than the bullets they landed on me."

"But now, he hired a new guy, a new person. He's called Bullseye, don't know his real name though but they say he never misses."

"Let's see if he will miss once he goes face to face with me."

"Well that's it for today, Red." Frank said, standing up, "See you later." He left the bar as Foggy went out

"So, how's the beer?" Foggy asked

"Pack the beer, Foggy. I have to go home and do some research."

"Let's go then."

**\--Matt's Apartment--**

"You really didn't need to call a cab, Foggy." Matt said

"It's alright, I needed to help a friend who I haven't seen in a few weeks." Foggy said, "And here's the beer."

"Thanks, Foggy. I really appreciate that." Matt said, as he went to his elevator and into his apartment floor.

As he went closer, he could sense something. Someone was in his apartment, and using a laptop. He could smell beer, as he opened his apartment door quietly.

"For fuck's sake." Someone said

He was about to lean and walk right in, but he thought if it was Bullseye. His senses weren't working properly after the beer, but he decided to suprise the person.

He jumped in, grab the person by the arm and got ready to punch.

"Murdock!" Jessica shouted


	6. Skyscrapers

**\--Matt's Apartment--**

Jessica carried Matt's heavy body onto the couch and laid him down. She had called Danny and Luke to come over to help her. Matt's face looked, sad, he was humorous at times but when it is time to get serious, he's for real. Suddenly, the door opened with Danny and Luke coming inside.

"What the hell happened here?" Luke asked, as he saw blood on the floor

Jessica couldn't comprehend what happened and she responded with a look on his face.

"We're not playing, what the hell happened?" Danny asked, going through his drawers

"I accidentally punched him in the face." Jessica said

"And why the hell did you do that?" 

"Because he held me by the hand and I thought it was someone else."

"Great excuse. Now we have to wait until this dumbass wakes up."

"Danny, what are you doing?"

Danny was getting coffee out of the shelves and heating water. After a few moments, he looked at them.

"What? Matt's coffee is always the best."

Matt grunted as he touched his face, he could also hear other heartbeats in the room.

"You ok now?" Jessica asked

"I'm doing fine, it's just that my jaw is aching." Matt said, as he stood up

"Well, that's because I punched you. Don't grab me like that again Murdock or I will kill you next time."

"I'll try not to. I was just drunk at that time." Matt said, grabbing for his old vigilante suit and got his Billy Clubs

"Where the hell are you going?" Luke asked

"I'm going to find Bullseye."

"And who the hell is that?" Danny asked, drinking some coffee

"The man who is trying to kill Matt Murdock and Daredevil. Danny, please ask next time if you're going to drink coffee." Matt said, as he exited the apartment

"So he's just going to leave us here?" Jessica asked

A few moments of silenced followed, nobody could even say a word. Jessica and Luke sat on Matt's couch while Danny tried to finish his coffee. 

"So, what's next for us?" Luke said

"Matt likes to work alone. Ever since his father died, he always wanted all the time in the world for himself. You may call him selfish but, he's gone through enough shit in his life." Jessica said

"Seems like you like, Jones." Danny said

"Shut the fuck up, Rand!" Jessica shouted, as she walked out the apartment

"Great way of pissing her off, Danny." Luke said

"Was she always that hot-tempered?" 

"Depends on what you say to her."

**\--Rooftops of Manhattan--**

Matt had been patrolling the city all night. He could tell it was about 2 in the morning, from his sensor visions. The city had been relatively quiet, especially since an assassin is on the run. After more running and patrolling, he heard a scream in the streets. Quickly he ran to the distress and tried to hear or smell anything. He could smell gun powder and a fast beating heartbeat beneath him. He jumped into the streets and could sense the man was wearing a leather jacket, jeans and shoes.

"Step away, and you won't get harmed." Matt said with an intimidating voice

"Who the hell are you?" The thug asked

Matt stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself, "I am the Daredevil."

"That's funny, my boss sent me to kill you." He said, as he drag the victim and threatened to kill her

"Drop her now, and we can settle this quietly."

"I can't, I have to kill you or I'll get fired."

"Drop her now!"

"Yo Tyron, what's the hold up?" Another thug asked, as he could sense two more behind him

"It's the guy that boss was talking about. Kill him!" The thug said, as he dropped the woman

He could sense all 4 of them rushing him. He kicked the first thug which made him fall, an landed a few punches to the second thug. The other two fought him face to face, the third charged him which he blocked and broke his arm. While he was busy fighting the first thug who got up, the fourth one stabbed him in the back.

"Motherfucker!" Matt shouted

"Charge him." The third and second thugs charged at him

The only thing Matt could hear, specifically feel, was pain. He could sense his arm aching and ribs turning to two pieces. He knew he had to fight out of this. But there was too much kicks to his abdomen that he just had to lay on the floor.

"Kick this guy's ass." The fourth thug shouted

A knife cut got on his shoulder as he tried to fight back. He punched the fourth and second thugs on the face whom got knocked on the ground. He pushed the first thug on the face which gave him a broken jaw. The third thug got back and punched the Daredevil in the face, and almost knocked him out. Matt found out how hard it was to fight without his protective armor.

"Have you gotten enough, Devil?" The third thug asked

Suddenly, a car came through the alley with a person holding a chain. After a few moments, all the thugs turned into ashes. Matt couldn't comprehend the experience because he was sort of dizzy.

"Get the bloody hell up." Reyes said

"Who the hell are you?" Matt said, trying to stand up

"Roberto Reyes, just call me Ghost Rider. Heard some noise over here and had to check it out. So what's the Devil of Hell's Kitchen doing with his old suit."

"The suit I usually wear is broken, had to where this one."

"Well, nice to meet you. If you meet me, I'm usually driving around the city." Reyes said, going back to his car

"See you soon, Ghost Rider."

"I actually prefer Robbie now."


	7. Time for Mass

**\--Matt's** **Apartment--**

Matt woke up the next morning, in his bed, wounds all around him. All he could remember was pain, all the knives that pierced him and the man who saved him. He preffered working by himself but that time, he needed him. He got up, putting his usual outfit and got out of bed.

"Damn it Danny, you didn't even clean the kitchen up." Matt cursed

While he was waiting for his water to finish heating, he got a call from his phone. He predicted it was Danny, but it was actually Foggy.

" _Hey Matt, how's last night. Heard about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and the Ghost Rider take out four thugs_." Foggy said through the phone

"It was more of him, Foggy. Can you check the files for Roberto Reyes." Matt said

" _I'll tell you, only if you get to the office_."

"Fine, I'll go there after lunch. I'm going to attend mass today."

" _Well you have to hurry up, it's 9:30 am. The mass starts 10:00 am_."

"Really? It must have been a while since I attended mass here. Call you later, Foggy."

" _See you later, Matt_." Foggy said, as he hung up the phone

Matt continued making his coffee, after a few minutes he drank it. Has it really been a long time since his last stay in Hell's Kitchen? He felt the taste of his coffee tasted different than the last time he was there.

"I have to attend mass." Matt said, as he finished his coffee and walked outside

The busy streets of the city was noisy. Every corner you go to, someone would be having a loud conversation. Matt knew winter was fast approaching so he started preparing warm coats. He also had a plan to give the homeless some shelters. He arrived in mass just in time and found a seat, as he started to sing.

**\--1 hour later--**

After mass, he could smell something familiar. Something he hasn't seen in a while, or someone he hasn't seen in a while. He walked closer to the altar and met the father, Father Lantom.

"Long time, no see, Father Lantom." Matt said, as he blessed to him

"Matthew? I have heard rumors that you are back."

"Well, God still had plans for me after all." 

"Certainly, he still has."

"I enjoyed your homily very much, Father. 

Father Lantom chuckled, "I'm so glad to hear that from you, Matthew. Just a question, Matthew, will you be able to attend the charity event next saturday?"

"I didn't know there was a charity event coming this saturday. I'll try to attend it if I'm free."

"I certainly wish you could, well I must go. I have more things to attend today. Bye, Matthew."

"Bye, Father Lantom." Matt said, as he walked out of the church

He then walked to his office. It has been such a long time since he has went back to his office, it seemed like a full century. Even from outside, he could sense that Foggy was going through files.  
He walked inside to Foggy's office, without anyone knowing he was there.

"Here are the files, Matt. He is a car mechanic in a buisness. Says that he has been killed, saving his brother. Matt, was he ressurected?" Foggy asked, looking at Roberto Reyes's file

"I'm not sure, maybe he has been risen from hell. Explains why he is on fire. Any news on Fisk? Is he hunting me down and the guy he's hired?"

"I think he is, says he is hiring more security to his place."

"Well, I have to find out who is hunting me down and then I'll take down Fisk, once and for all."

"What do you want me to do, Matt?"

"Depends. Can you search more files on known allies on Fisk, maybe I can get a lead on the guy who is hunting me. I'll be trying to get my suit upgraded, and maybe even getting a new one."

"Ok, I'll just call you once I find something who is related. See you later."

  **\--Melvin's Workshop--**

"Why again are you asking me to make another suit?" Melvin asked

"My suit has been destroyed in the Himalayas." Matt said, walking around the workshop

He felt wrenches and hammers around the place. It was messy, but it was a great place to build tools.

"Any upgrades you want me to make?" 

"Sure. Can you make the suit fire resistant, guys like to play with fire."

"Or is it because you met that guy, Ghost Rider."

"It's actually a little bit of both. Do you have any more suits that were left out here."

"There's a suit beside the table to the left. I worked on it but once I heard you were supposedly killed, I stopped working on it. Do you want me to finish the suit now?"

"No, it's fine as of now. I'll use that suit right now."

"I'll bring the new suit next week probably."

"Ok, see you next week then, Melvin."

Matt said as he put on the unfinished suit. He went on the rooftop and looked around the city, busy at day and night. The suit itself felt tight, almost too tight. It was really unfinished, but who is it to blame, he was the one who was supposedly named dead.

After a while, just listening to the city, he sensed a heartbeat. It was not the usual heartbeat of anyone, it was too calm, almost nothing. He then felt a knife being thrown at him, he leaned to te left and dodged it.

"Well what the fuck just happened. I missed for the first fucking time." The person shouted

"And you are?" Matt said, turning around

"Well, the man who Kingpin hired. The man that will have the head of the Daredevil. Bullseye!"

"You just missed me. I seem to be the best of your enemies, unless your targets are just a bunch of street level guys."

"They also say that you are a street level hero. Besides, what's wrong with getting $2,000,000 killing you."

"Let's see who's the better fighter."

"Do you really fucking think I signed a contract to fight you. I signed the contract to earn money."

"You are really such a coward."

"Like I said, what's so wrong with getting $2,000,000?" Bullseye said, shooting Matt

Matt fell of the building and into the alleyway. He got up and went into cover, trying to hold his wound. After a few minutes, he ran to Jessica's place, since it was the nearest and went inside. The elevator took a long time to get to her floor, once he was on the floor, he knocked on Jessica's door and waited.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jessica asked, quietly

"I need a first aid kit and some bandages. Someone shot me in the stomach."

"You can't be here, my sister is going to ask you a shit ton of questions."

"Jess, who's at the door." Trish shouted

"It's just Malcolm, he's asking me if there's any work tomorrow." Jessica shouted back

"Have you been drinking beer?" Matt asked

"Freak."


	8. Gone Insane

**\--Jessica's Apartment--**

Matt watched Jessica, as she got the first aid kit out of her desk. She had brought Matt into her room without Trish knowing. She put bandages on his wound, as Matt removed the bullet put of his chest.

Matt groaned, "Damn it hurts." 

"Of course it is, it's a fucking bullet." Jessica said, as she put the bullet in the trash can

Matt finished placing the bandages on his chest, as Jessica got some Whiskey beneath her desk.

"It seems like you drink a lot, Jones." Matt said, positioning himself to sit down

"Drinking makes stress go away. It gets rid of the pain and suffering." Jessica said, drinking the Whiskey

"Nice room you got here, but I've got to say, the bed feels like cardboard."

"Probably because I don't sleep a lot. I only sleep when I have nothing to do."

"Feels like you've slept with some men here, Jessica." Matt smirked

"Stop smirking or I might just put another hole in your body." Jessica said, drinking more Whiskey

Matt really wanted to talk about Kilgrave, but he knew that would just make Jessica mad. And right now, he didn't really need an argument.

"Have a quick question, why don't you want your sister to find out I'm here?"  
Matt asked

"Because, you have a hole on your chest and the Daredevil suit is just right there." Jessica said, putting the suit under the bed

"How did she become your sister anyways."

"I don't really want to talk about childhood right now."

"Everything is secret about you, Jones. It's like you hold yourself in a prison and don't want to come out. Just tell me why don't you want to bring up you-." Matt said, before he was cut off

"Because you have such a perfect life! You have a job, you have friends, you have a better apartment."

"Perfect life? I lost my father in a ca-."

"I lost both of my parents, Murdock. Why would you even be Daredevil, if you are already a law-."

"Because I suck at this! I can't even be a professional lawyer, because I'm blind. You have eyesight and you use it to do detective shit. It looks like my only job, is getting innocent civilians killed and having a death wish, everytime I put the suit on."

After that, silence followed. Nobody knew what to say, they just stared at each other. Matt didn't want an argument yet he's the one who started it. So much for not wanting an argument.  
He thought it was time to go home, he just stayed there to think first.

But Jessica sat beside Matt, he tried to sense what feelings are going through her. She felt anger, and jealousy, but he can also feel something else. Before he could continue sensing,  Jessica grabbed his neck and kissed him. He tasted Whiskey, obviously since she was drinking earlier, but he could feel her soft lips touching his. She pulled away and looked at him, she knew he wanted more. He leaned back again and kissed her again, but after a few seconds, Trish went inside.

"What the fuck, Jessica!" Trish shouted

Matt and Jessica broke apart as he just sat down.

"I know you saw something." Jessica said, looking at Trish

"Your doing this again? Don't tell me after Luke, this guy."

Matt felt suprised that she slept with Luke. He almost wanted to ask Luke, but he thought he wouldn't answer.

"This is Matt Murdock, he's my lawyer." 

"So you're falling in love with a fucking lawyer?" Trish asked

"No, it's just we got into a moment with each other."

Matt looked at Jessica, as he didn't know to be either confused or take that as a compliment.

"Moment? Really Jessica?" Matt said

"I'm running out of fucking words here so why won't you explain."

"Hello ma'am, I am Matt Murdock and I am her lawyer. Please take it easy on me as I am blind."

"Is that a bullet hole on your chest?" Trish asked, as Matt remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt

"Look I'll talk to you after he gets out." Jessica said, as she led Matt to the door

Matt had no idea on how Jessica will deal with Trish, but it was best he left.

"I'll just clarify Jessica, that you enjoyed it." Matt said, as he stood on the other end of the door

"Don't you dare tell Luke or Danny, or I'll punch yo-."

"I know, you always want to punch me, Jessica." Matt said

He walked out of the apartment, wearing one of Jessica's shirts, which was not fully shown that it was for girls. Once he was in his apartment, he lay down on his bed and finally slept.

**\--Downtown--**

Matt walked around the place, as he was walking to the Dojo of Colleen. He wore his usual suit, as always, and brought a watch, his phone and his trusty cane. He remembered that he left his suit in Jessica's apartment, but he knew that Jessica would have handled it. As he walked in the place, he was greeted by Colleen.

"Hey Matt, it's been a long time since we met." Colleen said

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was still existing." 

"It's ok, we understand. As long as your safe and with us." Colleen said, "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to train with Danny."

"You didn't bring any gym clothes."

"I have one, it's just that it's inside my suit that I'm wearing." Matt said, as he walked to the Dojo

"Matt, glad to see you. Looks like you didn't inform me that you're coming here."

"That's why you should always come prepared." Matt said, removing his suit, revealing his gym attire

"I'm about to have some fun."

**\--2 hours later--**

"I think that's enough." Matt said, sitting down on the floor

"What was our score again?" Danny asked

"I think it was 6-5. So that means I won."

"I'm pretty sure it was 7-5. How would I only win 5 games."

"Whatever." Matt said, as he stood up and walked to his chair

He drank more and more water and relaxed. He tried to think about last night, but he doesn't really want to think about it right now. He checked his phone which had a message, it was supposedly sent 11 minutes ago.

" _Mr. Murdock, or shall I say Daredevil, we know your little secret. And after it seems like you play hard to get, it's time to go after the ones you love_." The message read

He thought of all the possibilities; Luke, Jessica, Foggy. But after thinking, he felt something. He didn't only smell gun powder, it was more dangerous than gun powder.

"Danny, Colleen, get down!" Matt shouted, as a rocket shot the glass


	9. Blood Cravings

**\--The Dojo--**

Matt stood up as he saw Danny struggling to pull Colleen up. He ran towards Danny as shots were being fired at the Dojo.

"Is there an exit to the rooftops?" Matt asked, taking cover

"There is, follow me." Danny said, leading Matt and Colleen outside the Dojo

They went inside the fire exit, where two men were waiting. Matt gave the first guard a kick while Danny punched the guy into the wall. After that, Matt glared at Danny.

"Those are guys hired by Fisk right?" Matt asked

"I don't even fucking know anymore." Danny said, as the walked up to the roof

"From all the places, why the rooftops?" Colleen asked

"It's the safest place we could go, they would expect us to go through the alleyways."

But something was off, Matt could smell something. Yes, he could smell gun powder, but it was for a different gun. It wasn't for rockets or assault rifles, it was for a sniper.

"Get down!" Matt shouted, as multiple bullets flew pass them

"Are these guys out of their minds?" Danny asked, looking around for where the snipers are located

"They are located to the East of us." 

"Well then, take cover from the West. Or is the plan keep running for our lives."

"We can run and take cover." Colleen suggested

"Hit and run?" Matt asked

"Yes, but this time, it's cover and run. On my go, three, two, one." Colleen said, as they ran and jumped to the next building

They did this several times as they tried to escape the bullets. As they got further and further away, the snipers seemed to always reposition themselves before they had a chance to run. They had a lot of close calls like Colleen almost getting shot on the arm and Matt almost getting shot on the face, they managed to avoid any injuries.

"You know we can take the streets right now." Danny said, taking cover

"They would be waiting for us." Matt said, as he sensed something familiar

It had the same type of heartbeat he had last time. He knew who it was and got scared as he had to deal with him and snipers. Bullseye was there.

"You, the man in the suit." Bullseye shouted, walking towards them

As soon as he approached them, the snipers stopped firing.

"I've come to make a simple proposal." Bullseye said

"And what is that proposal all about?" Matt asked

"You either come clean now and be sent to Fisk, or you will be sent to Fisk with a couple of bruises, courtesy of me." 

"I'd rather take the second option." Matt said, placing some punches onto Bullseye ribs 

The two started fighting, they had almost the same fighting style. Matt placed two punches onto Bullseye's face before he retaliated and got a kick onto Matt's rib and a hard punch to his face. He tried standing up, but Bullseye continued to punch him on the ribs.

"Not on my watch." Danny said, releasing the Iron Fist on Bullseye

That sent Matt and Bullseye flying to the edge, which neither of them fell to. Soon after, the snipers began shooting again. Matt thought to himself, 'This is Frank and I all over again.'

"Every time you land a hit on him, get down." Matt said, as he landed a punch onto Bullseye

They kept it even, Matt and Danny landed kicks and punches onto Bullseye, while Bullseye himself managed to get some punches of his own. The only thing Colleen could do was watch and followed where the fight was going.

"You still ok?" Matt asked, with marks on his face

"Looks like you need a break." Danny said, getting up and tried to punch Bullseye

Bullseye blocked this and laid two punches and a kick to the stomach, which sent Danny laying on the floor. Matt came over and swing at him, which missed, before getting two kicks on his right ankle. This sent Bullseye into a state where he could fall, so Matt used this time to punch him which sent him to the floor. Bullseye soon got up and released a fury of punches, but the 8th punch was where Matt leaned to the right which made Bullseye hit the water tank. This left Matt vulnerable, so a sniper shot Matt in the left shoulder, bringing him to the ground.

"Motherfucker!" Matt shouted in pain

Danny came over and fought with Bullseye, and this time Danny released his true powers. He blocked almost every punch that Bullseye threw at him, which Danny used to kick him or return a punch of his own. After a few more blows, Bullseye grunted in pain and Danny grabbed him by the shirt. 

"Lucky I'm not the only one hunting you." Bullseye said, where Danny realised and got down immediately

Matt crawled over to Danny, as there was a brick wall on the roof's covering which allowed bullets to not him while crawling.

"I think I'm losing blood." Matt said, as he sat beside Danny

"What will we do now?" Colleen asked

"I'm pretty sure that we can jump to that location." Matt pointed at the warehouse where they park the trucks, "We can use that to get out of the rooftops."

"About your pal over there, he looks unconscious." Danny said, pointing at Bullseye

"If we try to kill him now, I think a lot of bullets will get into our body. I can sense a helicopter coming, we have to go now."

They used the ladder and got into the streets. They made it look like that Matt was disabled and Danny was carrying him.

**\--Matt's** **Apartment--**

After a few minutes, they made it into Matt's apartment. The first thing they did was get Matt a first aid kit, as he was losing an extreme amount of blood. As they were patching him up, he spat out blood, and looking at Danny, who looked frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked

"What's wrong? There is literally an army and an assassin after us. We have to think about taking them out first before Fisk. The only problem, I'm afraid you can't handle this into court."

"That's why I have to think of a plan. The only catch here is it will be hard to pull off."

"What is the pla-." Danny said, as the apartment door opened

Danny prepared his Iron Fist but it revealed that it was only Claire, Luke and Jessica.

"What the hell was going on out there? We kept on here bullets flying all over the place." Luke asked, arms crossed

"Fisk tracked me down in the Dojo and tried to kill me. I'm sorry about the Dojo by the way." Matt said, looking at Colleen 

"It's alright, we can repair it." Colleen said

"Like I was saying, what is the plan Matt." Danny asked

"I'll tell you in a few days, once I thought of the plan. For now, all of you must spread out, because Fisk will hunt each one of you."

"You better be right about this, Matt." Luke said

Once everyone left, Matt felt someone is still there. The person was sitting down across him. It was Jessica. He really didn't want to talk about last night, but there she was glaring at him. Silence covered them, but after a few seconds, she talked.

"You really have a death wish, Murdock?" Jessica said


	10. Lovers

**\--Matt's Apartment--**

"Don't I?" Matt said, sarcastically

"Are you a dumbass? You never care about yourself, you only care for everyone around you." Jessica said, getting some beer out of Matt's fridge

"Like I said, I suck at this job. Don't you know it's rude to get food out of people's fridges?"

"I'm tired, I had to argue with my sister all night."

"I just want to clear it out, you were the one who kissed me first and enjoyed."

Matt could sense her getting angrier, he wanted to play with her feelings, even if it was wrong.

"Shut up Murdock, you were the one who kissed back."

"I did it because you might kill me." Matt said, as Jessica kept on drinking Whiskey

"Do you have Whiskey in your fridge everyday?" Jessica said, trying to avoid any conversation about last night

"Every sunday, I try to buy." Matt smirked

"Alright, Sir Smirks-a-lot." 

"I actually prefer Matt. Just in case you didn't know." Matt smiled

"You always like to make jokes, do you. Suprise you can even make jokes while you're blind."

"Don't know if I should take that as a insult or compliment."

"You should take that as a compliment."  
Jessica said, putting the Whiskey aside

"Are you trying to pull our conversation away?"

"Even though you're blind, Murdock, you're still a pain in the ass."

"I'll take that as another compliment," Matt smirked, "You hungry?"

"A little, what do you have in mind, Murdock?"

"Please, call me Matt. I can call a Chinese restaurant if you want."

"Ok then, I'll be ordering Ramen. Do you need me to order?"

"Thanks, Jess. But I can handle this."

Jessica went over to the fridge and muttered, "Asshole."

"Why do you have a different attitude towards me? I mean your nice to me while you're sarcastic with Danny and Luke."

"Because, you're different from them. I feel like I can relate with you." Jessica said, making some coffee, "Whatever that shit is suppose to mean

Matt smiled. He hasn't talked to a woman in a different way in a long time. Last time he felt this way was talking to Karen. Few minutes later, the food arrived. They started to eat, especially Jessica.

"Looks like you haven't eaten in a week." Matt said

"I've just not been eating in a while." Jessica said, eating furioisly

"Ok then."

**\--Harlem--**

Luke kept on watching TV, looking at the news. It was the usual news, politcs and criminal activity. He sometimes wondered why he was even watching the news if it was just the same. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Claire." Luke opened the door for her, and kissed her on the forehead

"Where did you go?" Luke asked, as they both sat down on the couch

"I went to the hospital to check on Misty Knight. Doctors said she was doing fine. They also told me that Rand Enterprises was making a suitable arm for her?"

"That's nice for Danny to make her an arm."

"So, where are you planning on staying?" Claire asked

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what Matt told us? He told us to stay apart so that assasin won't hunt us one by one."

"We're fine, I'll be with you always. Besides, when I see that bastard I'll break his back."

Claire leaned over to kiss Luke, but another knock on the door was heard.

"Who is that? Did you invite anyone, Luke?" Claire asked

"I didn't. Must be that damn assasin."

Claire walked over the door and asked politely, "Who is it?"

"A friend of Luke's." The person said

"What kind of friend do you mean?"

"Fine. It's Danny and Colleen, we came over to check on you guys."

Claire opened the door and welcomed them to their place.

"Welcome to our home." Luke said, greeting Danny and Colleen

"Nice, quiet place you have in here." Colleen said

"Hope you like it. So, why have you come here?"

"We have to tell you that, you really need to get out of here." Danny said

"What is up with everyone not wanting us here?"

"No, this is serious right now. He wants to experiment with the Iron Fist, so he's hunting me down."

"And who is this guy exactly?"

"I haven't found out yet, but I heard he has a reputation of hunting down people."

"So that's why you have to hide so you won't be in the middle of all of this." Colleen said

"We can't. We are here to help and protect you guys, we're family." Claire said

"I'm not sure if Matt would agree to that." Danny said, as they all laughed

"You guys better make sure you will be safe, the guy that is hunting Danny is serious."

"We can handle it. If he steps into me, he just stumbled onto a brick wall."

**\--Matt's Apartment--**

Jessica walked over to the trash can and placed the food they ate. She had come to love the coffee in Matt's place, he was really using the best of his senses.

"You haven't really told me why you stayed here with me." Matt said

"To take care of you, dumbass." Jessica said, taking a drink of the coffee

"What was thing you said to me when we were in Midland Circle? Like the very last thing you said

"We're not leaving you here? What's so important about that?"

"Did you mean that?"

"Depends on how I said it."

For a moment, they were both silent. He really had nothing else to say at that point, neither did she. All he did was stare at her and tried to imagine how she looks like. After a few minutes, she had noticed.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Jessica said, sitting at the same couch as Matt's

"I'm just trying to think of the plan that we're doing in a few days." 

"Stop lying, what is it?"

"I'm trying to imagine how you look like."

"So, what are the results?"

"Beautiful."

Jessica felt like she hasn't been called like that by a man. She even felt like he was Kilgrave, he was playing in her mind. She kissed him, to the suprise, he rolled with it. Matt could taste Whiskey, coffee and the soft touch of her lips, felt like heaven. Matt wanted more, he needed more.

"You like this, Murdock?" Jessica said, as they pulled away

"Call me Matt." He said, as he kissed her again

They kept on doing this, as they laid on the couch. Matt felt overpowered, as Jessica was stronger than him, but it seemed like a fair fight. As they kissed, Jessica pulled Matt's shirt off him and touch his chest.

"Um... Matt." Foggy said, standing at the doorway

They pulled away and fixed themselves. 

"I'll use the bathroom." Jessica said, heading for the bedroom

"Have you slept together?" Foggy asked, moving closer to Matt

"Never." Matt said, putting his shirt back on

"Looks like you were about to."

"Why didn't you knock?" 

"Because I thought you were roaming around as Daredevil. So I used the other key you placed under the fire extinguisher."

Jessica then came out of Matt's bedroom and got her messenger bag on the kitchen table.

"I'll see you next time, Matt. If you need me, you know where to find me." Jessica said, walking out of the room

"Ok then. I came here to tell you about the known associates of Fisk. The main people I found who he was in reach sith was Norman Osborn and Joy Meachum."

"Joy? I need to talk with Danny about this."

"The things I found in common was they were selling Fisk the weapons so that's probably why Fisk has many gadgets at his diposal."

"Can you stay here tonight, I need to think about a plan to take down both Bullseye and Fisk."

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep with me."

Matt laughed.


	11. The Hunter

**\--Matt's Apartment--**

Matt woke up, with blueprints on his face he stood up. He had forgotten what had happened last night, he could taste alcohol in his mouth. The apartment was a mess as he sensed Foggy sleeping on the kitchen table.

"Hey, Foggy." Matt said, as he walked closer to Foggy

"What do you want, Matt? It's 2:30 in the morning." Foggy mumbled

Matt sensed the watch on his fingers.

"It's 10:30 in the morning, may I correct you." Matt said

Foggy looked up and got of the kitchen counter. He walked onto the kitchen drawers and got a cup out of it.

"What did we do last night?" Foggy asked, making coffee

"Didn't we talk about the plan that we were going to do?" Matt said

"Oh yes, I'm not sure if Reyes would want to join our job."

"If he doesn't accept our job, then Danny and Luke will just run into Harlem instead." 

"You have to make sure that Luke will allow his home to be a war zone."

"He can handle that. He is bullet proof after all."

"Are you even close friends? I'm sure you don't know why he is bullet proof." Foggy said, sipping on his coffee

"I'll ask once we meet again. So, any plans for you today?"

"I actually do have. Today I will be meeting my client after lunch."

"Well, it's 10:34. I think you should get prepared now."

"I will," Foggy said, "Just call me if you need some help and also try not to get yourself into trouble." He got his suitcase exited out of Matt's apartment

Matt cleaned the dishes and fixed his apartment. After a while, he checked his watch. It was 11:30, he sighed. He sat on his couch and tried to think of the mission, but all he could think about was about Jessica.

"Why would she just kiss me?" Matt thought 

**\--1 hour later--**

Matt had ordered Chinese food while he was waiting for something to do. He had no phone calls or any clients to deal today. All he did was read more files about cases and other related items. He had gotten interested with the file name; Mockingbird. For some reason, she looked like a good fit for the team, only problem was it would be hard to track her.

Matt continued to read the files, "Louis Drake A.K.A. Iceman, Wade Wilson A.K.A. Deadpool, Daisy Johnson A.K.A. Quake. These guys got into serious trouble."

Finally, the door bell rang, which made Matt get up and open the door.

"Good afternoon, sir. Here is your Chinese solo meal, that would be $13, sir." The delivery man said

"Wasn't it $11 the last time I ordered?"

"I'm very sure it is $13, sir. Our manager told me befor-." Matt cut him off

"I'm just messing with you," Matt smiled, "Here's $15, keep the change." He closed the door and placed the food on his kitchen

He opened the plastic bag and saw his meal. He arranged it and sat on front of it, craving to eat already. Before he ate, he said a little prayer and began to ate, he had to stop thinking about last night.

After he finished eating, he got up and cleaned his kitchen. He placed his garbage on front of his door, but he sensed something. It was on the roof of the building, and it managed to land a vehicle on top. He placed an old shirt on his head, to hide his identity, and began to walk up the stairs. Once he was at the very top, he peeked through the door and saw a person dressed in white.

"Excuse me?" Matt said, "But this is my building and roof, and if you can, please get out or I'll kick your ass."

"My ass being kicked by a blind lawyer? I would've never seen that coming in a thousand years." The person said

"So, the son of a bitch got jokes. What's your name, tough guy?"

"I am Marc Spector, but many people know me as Moon Knight."

"What kind of man would call themselves Moon Knight?"

"Me." Knight said, as he punched Matt in his chest

"I wasn't ready, Moon Knight. Play this game of cards fair." 

Matt took two swings on him but missed. Knight countered this by kicking him on his chest and attacking with two hard punches on Matt's left chest. Matt stumbled a bit, both from his punches and the whiskey taste from last night. Matt came back strong, he punched him on the right side of his face and followed it with a kick to his jaw.

"I have to say, you are a really good fighter." Knight said, crunching his fist

"Why thank you, nobody really compliments me while we're beating each other to death."

Matt charged him, punching him on the jaw and a kick to his left lower body. Knight came back though, he gave Matt several punches to the chest and followed it with a knee to the upper body. Matt fell down, struggling to get up as he placed both his hands on the floor and tried to rise.

"You are weak, and pathetic." Knight said, "I've fought more people who were better than you, I can even consider you as the worst. Now it is time to add you to my collection."

Matt could sense a sword coming his way, so he rolled and swiped Knight on his feet. Matt kicked him on the body and continuously beaten him on the face. His hands were getting harmed as well, maybe even more than the pain he was dealing to Knight as he has armor on his face.

He had enough punching him, as he sat down beside his body. Matt calmed down and could feel his heartbeat, which was a surprise to him to find it calm as well.

"Why are you so calm, dumbass?" Matt asked, grabbing his sword

"Because you don't know that you've already loss. After this encounter, once I've dealt with you, I'm going to kill the Iron Fist." Knight said

"We'll see who dies first." Matt said, as he pointed the sword to Knight. Suddenly, a sticky fluid got on his arm and grabbed the sword, "What the hell?"

"Excuse me, but citizens aren't supposed to hit... people in white suits?" The person said, with a sort of childish voice

"And who are you exactly?" Matt asked

"I am your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man." Peter said, moving closer to Matt

"Ok then, I surrender myself to you. Feel free to inspect me." Matt said, kneeling

"Well that was easy."

Matt kicked Peter on his ankle which enabled him to stand on one foot. Matt came charging at him by giving him a knee to the jaw, which knocked Peter out. He sensed that Moon Knight had escaped him in the matter of moments.

"Damn it." Matt muttered, as he reached on Peter's mask

He hesitated, he wanted to know who he is so he can possibly search for his file yet, he was just not interested with him. He thought to himself, he'll just pick up his suit from Melvin if he was possibly finished with it.

"Ok, friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. I'll just leave you here for now." Matt said, as he walked back to his apartment, "Fucking hunters." He thought


	12. Relax

**\--Melvin's Workshop--**

Matt walked around Melvin's workshop, touching his tools and contraptions. There was a missle placed on the wall which seemed it was dugged from World War II.

"Where did you get that?" Matt asked

"Trading, got it for some of my inventions. Still forgot why I bought it though." Melvin said, finishing on the suit

"You know, this place could actually need an upgrade."

"You're right, this place could need an upgrade. The only problem is where I will be moving to." 

Matt got out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Even though he was blind, it didn't mean that he couldn't handle a phone. He tapped on Danny's contact and showed it to Melvin.

"Who's that?" Melvin asked

"Friend of mine, Danny Rand. He's a buisness man, owns a company in New York called Rand Enterprises. I thought you could work with him and get your own workshop within his building."

"I'll try, but it's not guaranteed." Melvin said, looking at the suit, "It's finished, the back is completely bulletproof while the front is mostly bulletproof as well."

"Just like you said, it's a major upgrade." Matt said, holding the fabric of the suit

"It is fire proof, which you asked for, but I put too much work on the chest that it's not that resistant to knives."

"It's alright, let the senses do the work." Matt smirked

"Do you want me to place suit in your suitcase."

"That would be nice." Matt let him place it in his suitcase

After that, he said his goodbyes and walked outside. Matt could feel the cold air as he walked out on the streets of New York. It was still busy since the Avengers had been quiet since their battle in Germany.

As he walked, he planned on drinking that night when he was near to Josie's. He wanted to call Foggy so he could drink with him, but he thought that he was busy becoming a "great lawyer".

He walked into the bar and was greeted by one of the bartenders.

"What would you like, sir?" The bartender said

"I would like one beer of whiskey, please." Matt said

Once the drinks came, Matt drank almost half of it on his first sip. He always went to Josie's when he's stress, but this time he just came there because he was tired. 

Ever since he came back to New York, Fisk and Bullseye was giving him a pain in the ass. Now that Bullseye was hunting his friends, he knew he had to kill him as soon as possible.

"Wonder if I the suit could take out most of these bastards." Matt thought

He sensed someone coming, it was once again someone he has not known before. It felt like he was going to kill him, but the person just wanted a simple conversation.

"That is not very normal for you to think of that, Mr. Murdock." The person said

"And who is this person reading my mind as I drink my whiskey?"

"My name is Charles Xavier and my friend here is Scott Summers. We would like to ask for you assistance, our friend might be ending up on the court and I would like you to defend him." Charles said

"I could help you with that, but from all the people, why me?"

"We've been watching you, Mr. Murdock. You have been very impressive in handling on the court, an example of that could be defending Frank Castle."

"I actually didn't do that, my friend actually handled it."

"Well, I see lot of potential in you but you're just not showing it. And please, do not tell me you're not good at this because you are an excellent lawyer."

**\--Matt's Apartment--**

Matt had accepted the deal with Charles Xavier on that he will help him with his friend. But for now, he had to deal with  **\--** the problems that are happening around his vacinity.

"Anyone home?" Someone shouted

"Damn it, Frank's here." Matt thought, as he went to his door

He had some doubt before he opened the door. He might actually kill him because he's vulnerable to anything. Regardless, he still opened the door.

"Murdock, I've got some merceneries on my tail. Thought I could stay here for a while." Frank said, walking into his apartment

"Who's hunting you?" Matt asked, reaching into his fridge

"I don't know. Heard they were hired by Fisk to kill me and you. That's all I know, fucking merceneries."

"Are you hungry? I've got some leftover food here."

"I would like some of that." Matt handed over the food to Frank

"I've got a question, Frank." Matt asked, "Where is your file because I could not find it."

"I think it's turned into ashes now." Frank said

"Well that's great, that's going to make my life so much easier." Matt said sarcastically

Maybe Frank didn't want to kill him, maybe he just wanted to bond with him. After all, he and Foggy helped him bail out of his case. It also seems that he hasn't ate in 2 days, as Frank furiously ate the dumplings.

"Seems like you haven't ate." Matt said

"Of course, I never eat, all I do is work. Do you have any beer?" Frank asked, wiping his face

"Well, I do have some Whiskey." 

"That will do."


	13. Lucky 13

**\--Harlem--**

After Frank had left, Matt came to Luke to discuss about the plan that was going down. Harlem was a neighborhood that someone could love, somewhere you could stay and be happy. Luke had been getting a increase in his reputation, thanks for being part of the heroes saving New York when they needed them the most.

He stepped near Luke's house and knocked before he entered. He could hear the argument going on inside and was worried. Whenever Luke gets angry, he means it, but he had never felt this kind of anger against Claire. Claire steeped out of the door and walked by Matt, she didn't even mind to say hi.

"What happened?" Matt asked, walking inside the house

"She got mad because she thought that I didn't want her to care about me." Luke sighed

"Sounds bad, Luke. If you want we can cancel the mission tonight and just do it ne-." Luke cut Matt off

"No, we can't, Matt. If we don't do it now New York will be overruled by Kingpin. I'll just deal with Claire in a few days, I didn't mean."

"I could sense that you didn't mean to hurt her. So, any news on Danny and Reyes joining us?" Matt asked, sitting up straight

"Yes, about that. Danny is still going because he wants to help you but after that he'll stay low for a while because someone is supposedly hunting him. I went to see Reyes yesterday and he said that he'll help us but to an agreement."

"And what is this agreement he had settled upon?" 

"He said that if our plan managed to go smoothly. He would like to possibly join us as a team if we are victorious."

"So your saying after all this shit, he wants to become a Defender?"

"I think so, I mean we could get some more people into the mix. Now there's two people related to Hell in our squad."

"I actually met this guy who wanted to kill the Iron Fist. His name is Moon Knight and he is looking to add Danny to his collection. I believe we should prioritise on Bullseye and Kingpin first and then we can go and find out about this Moon Knight guy."

"Sweet Christmas. Well, I don't know if the plan will go according to plan tonight. It seems pretty hard to pull off, what if he doesn't show up."

"We'll make him come out of the hiding, Luke. If he doesn't, we'll look for him ourselves."

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Luke got up and ran straight to the door thinking it was Claire, but it was Danny.

"Hey, what's going on." Danny said, wearing what seems to be the Iron Fist costume

"Why do you have that costume? Looks like your attending 8 year old birthday party." Luke said

"Just wait until you see the mask." Danny said. "Is Claire here?"

"She's not here. We got into a little bit of a fight. Matt is here though." 

"Well that's great, where is he?" Danny asked, walking inside

When they arrived at the living room, Matt was nowhere to be seen. They check the kitchen, the bathroom and the bedroom, but he was still not there.

"He must've left and prepared for the fight later." Luke said

Danny laughed.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked

"You... you let a blind man get out of your house without being noticed."  Danny kept on laughing

"At least I'm not wearing a stupid costume."

"At least I didn't let a blind man get out of my sight." 

**\--Hell's Kitchen--**

It was cold at night, as Matt was waiting on the rooftops. They decided to settle this once and for all in Hell's Kitchen instead of Harlem because Matt knew the neighbourhood better and would use it to his advantage. He waited patiently into the night, deep into his thoughts as his phone started to ring inside his bag. He didn't bother answering it, instead he got a voicemail and listened to it.

" _Hey, Matt. This is Foggy. I decided to stop by and check on you but you weren't here. If you receive this then I stopped by to bring you some beer for you to drink, more specifically whiskey. Hope you enjoy and goodnight, I guess._ " As the voicemail stopped

"He still had to drop by." Matt thought

He continued to sense the city as he started to stand up. Bullseye had to come for him as he looked vulnerable. He still didn't know if either Bullseye or Fisk's henchmen will go for him, or even both.

Now he started to sense the bastard. Tons and tons of gun powder was all he could smell, as it got closer. Good sign was that it was no rocket launched, but the bad news was it was a shit ton of gun powder. He can sense a gun being loaded and aiming at his heart, it was Bullseye.

He shot his gun as the bullet ricochet of his armor. Melvin was right, it did work like a beauty. Matt turned around and looked at Bullseye who looked on with amazement as the armor was able to ricochet a bullet with that kind of power.

"Looks like the Daredevil got an upgrade to his pathetic suit." Bullseye shouted

"Then why does the man who say this stands in amazement instead of standing without an expression?" Matt asked

"You got some jokes, Devil. But tonight is the night that I will be getting that fucking contract. I've worked hard for that but you're the one who is pulling it away from me!" 

"Depends on how you describe 'working hard'. Because I feel that Fisk's men works harder than you, even a blind man can find the Devil." Matt said, getting into his head

"Shut the fuck up!" Bullseye shouted, getting pistols out. "That contract is mine!"

Matt ran across the rooftops around Bullseye with his back facing him. He could feel that some bullets were ricocheting off his armor so he continued this until he knew he would run out of bullets. But it took longer than expected, 4 minutes had passed and he was still firing at him, he was correct that Bullseye brought a shit ton of bullets.

"When do you run out of bullets!" Matt shouted

"I only run out of bullets once I pick up my fucking contract!" Bullseye shouted back

Matt was running out of ideas, he just can't continue running around the place, so he went along the plan. He knew that in a few more minutes, his armor will break from all the bullets that shot his back. He hid for a moment and stayed behind Bullseye.

"Where is that damn Devil?" Bullseye said quietly

Matt took him by surprise and tackled him around. Bullseye had trouble getting out but he finally managed to get out his knife and stabbed Matt on the elbow. Melvin was right about it being an armor that was not resistant to knives. He had to tackle Bullseye until they both fell down a fire exit and into a large alleyway.

"You want to go one on one, Devil?" Bullseye said, grunting as he stood up

"I didn't imagine this being a one on one match." Matt said

Luke, Robbie in his Ghost Rider form and Danny wearing the Iron Fist costume with the mask appeared out of the shadows and cornered Bullseye. Matt could feel Bullseye pulse, which was surprisingly calm. He had never seen a man like this so calm at this type of situation.

"You're calm." Matt said

"Of course I am. There's a fucking ship above us that will kick the shit out of you." Bullseye said

Suddenly, the ship that Matt saw the other day was here. Which meant the Moon Knight was here to claim the Iron Fist. Not only that, Fisk's henchmen came and cornered everyone and aimed. Surprisingly, they also aimed at Bullseye and Moon Knight.

"Hey, why are you aiming at me?" Bullseye asked, confused

 The man who had been released from jail arrived from the shadows.

"You are a pathetic assassin, Bullseye. That is why you are released from my duty. And as for you Daredevil, or should I say Matt Murdock, will pay for what you've done to me and my business." Fisk said

After a few moments, a bullet was heard being shot and hit Fisk in the arm. Moon Knight took this as a chance to get to the Iron Fist while Bullseye took this as a chance to escape. Matt focused at the rooftops and knew who shot Fisk. Frank Castle.


	14. Battle of Hell's Kitchen

**\--Hell's Kitchen--**

Matt went through the crowd of fighting as he took out guys as well. He kicked the first guy on the side of the head, rendering him as unconscious, and proceeded to give the second guy a broken nose. He looked over all the fighting, Bullseye was in need to escape while Moon Knight was desperate to kill the Iron Fist as hordes and hordes of Fisk's henchmen tried to join the fight. He finally met Robbie as he took two guys and went up to talk with him.

"This wasn't the plan." Robbie said, taking out multiple targets with his chain

"Fisk's men weren't supposed to be here. I guess now we have to take them both out right here." Matt said, breaking someone's leg and cheek

"Is that your friend up there." Robbie pointed at the rooftops

"Let's just focus on the fight."

Matt saw Fisk getting a handgun and firing at either Bullseye or Danny. He could sense 60 more of Fisk's henchmen enter the loading dock of the trucks and continue fighting. 60 men. That's how many a team of 4 can take? He knew there was a big chance of them to take out the 60 men but he knew more and more will come.

"Keep on moving to Danny. We can regroup from there." Robbie shouted

Matt took about 3 guys using his baton and taking 4 out with hand to hand combat. More and more men came as they brought in carbine rifles. Matt used the crowd of henchmen as cover as he and Robbie made their way to Luke.

"Where the hell is Danny?" Luke asked, punching out a henchmen unconscious

"Rocket!" Robbie shouted

A rocket flew past Matt and hit the ground as he and other henchmen flew through the air. Matt hit the wall hard and almost fell unconscious, but instead he just laid there. Danny used his powers and took out a whole group of henchmen, he used his Iron Fist as 6 men flew across the loading dock.

"Where is Matt?" Luke asked

"He's over there, lying down." Robbie said, unleashing tbe Ghost Rider upon 20 men

As the fight continued, Danny kept on fighting through the crowd and walked towards Matt. He used his martial arts too take advantage of Fisk's henchmen. The Iron Fist was too much for them.

"So you must be the Immortal Iron Fist." Bullseye said, coming face to face with Danny

"And you must be the bastard trying to hunt down my friends." Danny said

Bullseye landed two punches to the chest but Danny blocked his kick and followed a punch to Bullseye's right cheek. They were truly skilled fighters. Danny rushed towards Bullseye with a knee to the chest. Bullseye blocked his two punches and kicked him far enough that Danny fell over.

"I expected a better opponent." Danny said, getting up

"So does that mean you always fall over?" Bullseye laughed

Danny rushed towards Bullseye but was kicked all the way to the wall. As he looked at the person who attacked him, he got his Iron Fist ready. It was the hunter, Moon Knight.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Knight said, getting his sword out

Bullseye started to get out of the seen, as more henchmen filled the area. Before Moon Knight can get to Danny, he took out 7 men with his sword and stood above Danny.

"Get the hell out of my way." Danny said

"I cannot, I shall take the head of the Iron Fist." Knight said, as he raised the sword above him

Danny got ready to feel death, as he closed his eyes. He heard a kick and Moon Knight falling over with Matt standing over him and lending his hand to him.

"Get up." Matt said

Matt sensed around him, Luke and Robbie were making quick work of the other henchmen. He sensed that something was escaping, someone was escaping.

"Danny, you finish this battle, I'll finish my fight against Bullseye." Matt said, as he went up the rooftops

He ran through the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen. He felt that Bullseye was beneath him so he just followed him. There was not a lot of cars driving at night so he knew that there was a small chance of civilians getting hurt.

"I'm taking that bastard down, once and for all." Matt thought, as he kept on jumping through the rooftops

For a moment, he could not sense Bullseye. He had to get higher for him to sense the whole area, so he went to his local church which was close to his position. He started climbing it all the way to the top, as he held on to the cross at the top.

"Where is he?" Matt thought

He sensed as hard as he can. He tried to sense around the area, but the only thing he can sense was the battle taking place in Hell's Kitchen. Suddenly, he sensed it, but it was coming fast.

"Damn it!" Matt said, as he got shot in the back

He suddenly held on the cross hard, because if he let go he will be falling to his death. The back of his armor shattered as too much bullets penetrated it. He slowly crawled his way down, as blood flowed through his body.

Once he got down, he made his way to the altar. He held on the chairs as and sensed that Bullseye was behind him.

"Daredevil! Isn't it wrong for you to be inside a church?" Bullseye said, holding his pistol

"It isn't. I'm follow the New Testament, so it's fine if I stay here."

"Let's see if I have to drag your lifeless body out of this church." Bullseye smirked

Bullseye got close to him and punched him hard in the back. Matt fell on the ground, he was unable to stand up from all the blood he had loss from his wound.

"You don't look strong now, Devil." Bullseye said, putting another bullet on his left leg

Matt shouted in pain, he held his left leg to prevent too much blood loss. He could sense that Father Lantom was being awaken from his sleep and he knew it wouldn't be pleasing to see a Devil in pain inside a church.

"Before I kill you, I want to see that fucking face." Bullseye said, holding his helmet and removing it. "So, you're blind. It's a shame because you wouldn't be able to see a bullet go through your head."

Matt rested and tried to accept his face. He heard that Bullseye was reloading his gun and cocked it, as Father Lantom looked on. Father couldn't do anything because he would be killed, and there was too many innocent people that Matt has killed already. He felt Bullseye aim the gun at his head, but a bullet pierced his chest.

"I saved your ass again, Red." Frank said, walking into the church

Matt breathed heavily, Frank was there again to save his life from the world.

"Hello Father, just came over to save your friend here." Frank said, looking at Father Lantom

"I would like to thank you. But I would appreciate if you help my friend to the hospital because he is losing blood." Father Lantom said, getting Bullseye's body and dragging it outside the church

Frank grabbed Matt's shoulder and helped him make his way out of the church and into his van, which was parked outside.

"Well Red, how did your little plan work out for you?" Frank asked

"There was some parts that didn't go to plan but, it worked out fine since that bastard is dead." Matt coughed

"Didn't know you can actually swear, I thought Catholic's don't do that." Frank chuckled

"You learn something new everyday." Matt said

"Hey Red, we're leaving the church, why won't you do your thing."

Matt did the sign of the cross as he left the church, "Amen."


	15. Epilogue

**\--2 days later--**

Matt felt proud of himself for once, he defended his client successfully. After the battle, Robbie had joined the Defenders while Luke and Danny formed a group for themselves if they weren't doing Defenders work, they called themselves the 'Heroes for Hire'. He was enjoying the scenery of cars passing by him as his client went out of the building.

"I would like to thank you by the way, for getting me out of that shit." Logan said

"It's my pleasure. I haven't done this kind of stuff in a while." Matt said

"Well, just in case I get into this kind of shit again, I will call you." Logan laughed

"I heard that you don't laugh a lot, is it an achievement that I made you laugh?" Matt smiled

"Well, you can count it in your lifetime achievements, you made me laugh."

"Charles sent me to defend you in court, you two must be close friends."

"We are, we both come from a kind called mutants. There is a group of mutants where I'm included which is called the X-Men."

"Seems like it's serious stuff. I also saw in your file that you're about 180 years old, is that true?"

"Yes, that's true. I'm 184 years old, and I'm still fucking alive. Maybe by the time you sense me again, I'll be in a grave." Logan said, wearing his jacket. "See you again, Daredevil." Logan left and walked through the streets of New York

Matt as well left and walked around New York. There was some news yesterday that Captain America has been hiding somewhere which is out of New York, which meant that he had to be the protector of New York for now. Someone was calling him so he reached out of his pocket and answered it.

"Who is this?" Matt asked

" _Hey pal, it's Foggy. I heard about what happened in Hell's Kitchen. Great thing you killed the assassin that was after you._ " Foggy said

"Technically I didn't kill him. Frank Castle did." Matt said, waiting for a cab

" _The guy that we got out of court?_ "

"Yes, the guy we got out of the court. Earlier today I defended my client. I think he's an X-Men, those group of mutants who kind of saves the planet." Matt said

" _That's great. We should keep on defending people like them, it would get our reputation up._ " They both laughed

"Well see you later, Foggy. I need to get my apartment and browse through more files." Matt said, getting into the cab

Once Matt got into the cab, he relaxed for a moment. He took out the assassin who was trying to kill him but Fisk was still at large. Sources say that he escaped once he had been wounded and returned to his building.

"Where shall we go sir?" The driver asked

"The apartment in Hell's Kitchen, I'll show you the directions once we are in Hell's Kitchen." Matt said, with his phone ringing again

" _Hey Matt, it's Danny._ " Danny said, with a happy tone

"Hello Danny, what has gotten you to a happy mood today?" Matt asked

" _You know, Luke and I are starting a business and it's quite exciting. We plan on opening it one month from now but I'm not really sure about it. I'm just so excited._ "

"That's great, you're exploring new possibilities. Keep on working on that and it will be successful."

" _I promise, it will. But of course it won't as perfect as the Avengers._ " Danny chuckled

"By the way, what happened to Moon Knight in the battle?"

" _He made peace with me. Once all of the henchmen were out of the way he tried to attack me. He got rid of my mask but he had mistaken me for a person who is similar to me. His name is the Steel Serpent, he dresses like me but his colors are grey and white._ " Danny said

"Well then, what did he say after that?"

" _Once he finds the Steel Serpent and kills him, he will consider joining the Defenders. But Robbie had gone out of town to find the man who gave him his powers while Moon Knight will continue his journey against the Steel Serpent, so both of them will be gone for a few months_."

"That's great, more people will be helping us defend the city. But Danny, don't go out and invite more to our group, we have a lot of people now so stop inviting. How's Elektra by the way?"

" _She has gone back to the Himalayas to continue training her students._ "

"She didn't tell me that, well I'm here at my apartment, so call you later."

" _Alright, call you later as well._ " Danny said, hanging up the phone

As Matt went up to his apartment, he was happy. Happy that everyone was feeling proud because they had done something marvelous. But he wondered as well because he could sense a pig in one of the rooms. Freaks. Matt laughed.

But he could sense something in his apartment again. He thought for a second it was Fisk but it was someone he knew. It was so familiar. It was Jessica. He slowly opened the door and walked in, he sensed that she was typing in her computer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matt asked

"What's wrong? I just felt like doing my work here." Jessica said, taking a drink in her coffee. "Your coffee tastes great by the way."

"Tell me the real reason on why you came here." Matt said, as he felt her heartbeat increasing

"Look. I'm feeling a little lonely in my apartment today so I wanted to see you."

"Ok then, I'm happy to keep you company."

"Do you have anything to do for today?"

"Why?"

"I've just been thinking about something."

As Matt and Jessica kept on talking, someone had been watching them. Frank Castle was looking from above and watching their conversation.

"You have to teach me how to get ladies, Red." Frank thought

**\--The End--**


End file.
